Field effect transistors (FETs) are widely used in the electronics industry for switching, amplification, filtering, and other tasks related to both analog and digital electrical signals. Most common among these are metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs), wherein a gate electrode is energized to create an electric field in a channel region of a semiconductor body, by which electrons are allowed to travel through the channel between a source region and a drain region of the semiconductor body. The source and drain regions are typically formed by adding dopants to targeted regions on either side of the channel. A gate dielectric or gate oxide is formed over the channel, and a gate electrode or gate contact is formed over the gate dielectric. The gate dielectric and gate electrode layers are then patterned to form a gate structure overlying the channel region of the substrate.
Conventionally, upon patterning a polysilicon gate electrode, the doping of the polysilicon is performed concurrently with the formation of the source/drains on opposing sides of the gate electrode in the semiconductor body. Typically, heavy doping at this stage is desirable in order to avoid poly depletion and thus keep Tox as small as possible. However, too much doping in the source/drain regions can lead to overrun of the extension regions, and lead undesirably to punchthrough and/or leakage.